Pupsi
Pupsi is the tiny little gnome which crawled out of Pepsi's head one beautiful day. At the beginning of her existence, she had three eyes. However, she lost her third eye when a unicorn stabbed her in it. That way she was happier, though, because she looked exactly like Pepsi. Pupsi is also known for her addiction with chocolate and candy. She is the hyperactive, very happy, unkillable baby in the group of friends - Alex, Lexie and the others. Pupsi often pretended to be Pepsi and liked playing with Lexie. When the four of them went to Voldie's mansion, Pupsi immediately fell in love with Professor Severus Snape. She was only 14 and he was like 50 but love is love so..they continued their relationship in Hogwarts. Little Pupsi was given candy to stay with Mr. Snape for the nights and she was happy to have a big old boyfriend who gave her what she wanted. She is probably the first girl in CWS's universe who had a sugar daddy. However, their relationship soon came to a halt when she realized she wanted someone younger and funnier. So she started going out with the dragon Cody Simpson. He was nice at first but then he and his brother Kevin started making trouble around Hogwarts and Pupsi told him to piss off and so he did for he was still in love. Soon another boy came to her life - Derek Venturi. He was also from Hufflepuff and the two spent much time together hanging out and having fun. But then Mr. Snape wasn't happy about this and tried to take Pupsi back but she preferred Derek. Other than eating candy throughout Hogwarts and sometimes visiting classes, Pupsi didn't do much. She never went with her twin on journeys and holidays and preferred to stay with Derek in his room and share chocolates. When Maggie banished them all from Hogwarts in early 2013, Pupsi went to live in a separate apartment away from Pepsi and Oliver. There she stayed with Derek and they still live together. After she graduated high school with the muggles, she went to Derek's university and spent even more time with him. Occasionally, she would go see Pepsi or pretend to be her like the good old times. In Charmedsity Pupsi showed up along with her girlfriends Alex, Pepsi and Lexie, and together they decided to set up a home and live with the other cute people there. They took Ben's house and after rebuilding it, they started living there. However, not long after, Ian Somerhalder showed up and decided to stay with them to keep them under control. Together they changed houses often due to magical problems and enemies. And while other people came and went in the house, Pupsi stayed there until May 2016. During this time she went through a lot just like a part of the Somerhalder's family. She survived many attacks, a zombie apocalypse, Ben and Carly's vengeful killings, Ryan and Shane's almost tragic deaths, Nina, Francisco and Ian's disappearences, and Alex' sudden departure. Pupsi also found new friends in the house. She claimed Vanessa, Panic and Adele to be her best friends. She was over the moon when Derek came to live with her, as well. However, Francisco wanted him for themselves and so he deceived Derek that his family was killed to make him go crazy and kill the people himself. This was followed by Derek's suicide which left Pupsi broken and immensely sad. She didn't leave her room for days and didn't stop crying. Vanessa's support helped her get back to normal and she started her life without Derek. But this didn't last for long, as Francisco brought the boy back to live. Derek started living with them once more and so everyone was happy. One day, she offered her friends Panic and Adele to go to the seaside together because the vampires had left them or so it seemed. They all agreed and Derek drove them to an unknown city on the coastline of Green sea. They rented a house and had lots of fun. They went swimming, sunbathing and ate lots of yummy food. Whenever Pupsi and Derek were left alone they had fun as a couple and even went to see a movie at the auto movie theatre. Then Pupsi decided to have some fun and shapeshifted into Natalie - Panic's nonexitent twin. She fooled everyone but eventually made Natalie real which was a great idea because she was just what Panic needed.